1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial fishing lure and a hydrodynamically movable body which forms a part of such a lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial lures are commonly used for catching game fish. The lures generally entice the game fish into striking the lure by either mimicking the movements of fish the game fish normally feed on (these fish are known as bait or food fish) or by simulating the light reflections from the bodies of the bait fish. The following are examples of artificial lures that have been proposed in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,587, issued to Eino Ilmari Niileksela on Jan. 22, 1974, shows a mechanism for deploying hooks hidden in an artificial lure body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,802, issued to Lester M. Davis on Nov. 18, 1975, shows a light reflective, corrugated lure body which is bent in opposite directions at its ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,636, issued to John F. Folker on Aug. 16, 1977, shows a light reflective body which is designed to spin as it is drawn through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,318, issued to Francis E. Morrell on Mar. 6, 1979, shows a fishing lure having an elongated body which has laterally extending, curved planes at each of its ends. The lure of Morrell is designed to wobble or spin depending upon the attachment point of the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,584, issued to Charles R. Howard on Nov. 20, 1979, shows a fishing lure having an elongated body in the for of a twisted strip to impart spin to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,323, issued to Roland E. Burr on Oct. 30, 1984, shows a fishing lure having an elongated body with a sloping step in the middle thereof. The sloping step portion imparts a side to side motion to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,806, issued to John L. Brown on Jun. 17, 1986, shows a fishing lure having a body shaped to provided a side to side movement. The lure has a curved body with laterally extending fins. The trailing edges of the fins are turned upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,495, issued to Jonathan P. Camilleri on Apr. 25, 1989, shows a flat elongated body, which is bent into an S-shape when viewed from the side, for imparting side to side motion to a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,071, issued to Jay Kendall on Aug. 8, 1989, shows a spoon type lure made of translucent plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,670, issued to Roy D. Tallerico on Jul. 12, 1994, shows a lure having multiple spinners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,542, issued to Willie C. Johnson on Mar. 28, 1995, shows a lure having a light reflective spinner.
None of the above referenced inventions and patents teach or suggest the unique configuration of the hydrodynamically movable body of the lure of the present invention. Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.